tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Imaginationac
This is my talk page. Please start new topics on the bottom. I'll reply here unless you state otherwise. ---- Hi Dorian. Thanks for volunteering to look after this wiki. The founder is Tetris L but he's also busy on another wiki, so I'm glad you're able to help here too. I've made you an admin and bureaucrat here. Some pages are being from another TR wiki and it would be really helpful if you could check some of those and make sure they're ok. They didn't come from a MediaWiki site, so the formatting might need fixing in some places. Please let me know if you need any help. Good luck developing the TR wiki! Angela (talk) 05:12, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Did you see this other wiki.. They don't have very many articles so Maybe they would be interested in joining rather than starting a new wiki http://www.tabularasawiki.org/ angies (talk) 21:48, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, I left a message on their main page's discussion, and I think I got a response from a user over there. It seems at least this user isn't interested, if not all the users.--Imaginationac (Talk) ( ) ( ) 02:36, 22 August 2007 (UTC) "Relationship" to other wiki's for Tabula Rasa I've noticed your site contains IDENTICAL information from other wikis, albeit from previous versions of most pages, without creditting those sites as a source. Rather than "diluting the pool" of contributions by setting up a stand-alone wiki, surely the best approach is to try to concentrate all active contributors in to one repository of knowledge? A lot of work has gone in to both wikis, and although it isn't glamorous, being an active contributor is far more valuable than a gealous hoarding sysop with a wiki that is going to struggle... -- Anonymous 9:16am, 22 August, 2007 (GMT+10) :I had no idea that this wiki contained unattributed text. If you could point out specific examples, that would help. I adopted this wiki in the hopes of helping it grow, though it's a bit hard since I don't know a lot about TR. Anyway, thanks for the heads up.--Imaginationac (Talk) ( ) ( ) 23:24, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it appears that you have duplicates in your entire section on abilities, your entire section on logos (barring a picture you uploaded to fix a broken link in the identical article), you entire section on Recruits, your entire section on Demolitionists... Given that (in your words) you spam-posted in the wiki that had the content that now appears in this wiki, I have to ask... why bother? The other wiki has more users and more content, and although it won't be controlled by you, the work you do on organisation and formatting is excellent, so it would benefit from your contribution more than your competition. -- Anonymous 12:33pm, 22 August, 2007 (GMT+10) :::Thanks for the invite, but I'm not apt to "leaving" Wikia anytime soon, same as you with yours. You didn't mention which wikis text has been taken from unattributed. I do know for a fact that several articles where from a now defunct wiki with permission sometime before I got involved.--Imaginationac (Talk) ( ) ( ) 02:53, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Tabulawiki.com Hi There, not sure if you heard but Tabulawiki.com is moving to wikia this week..I wanted to see if you have spoken to PhilV about a possible merge? At this early stage it probably makes the most sense to merge the two so we don't have competing wikis. Thoughts? 71.198.34.161 16:12, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I'll try to stop by and see if they want any assistance.--Imaginationac (talk) 16:53, 12 September 2007 (UTC) From Tabula Rasa Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Release ping Release is upon us and the wiki work goes on. Are you still among us? - Dashiva 00:53, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah.--Imaginationac (talk) 01:35, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Skin Hi Imaginationac. Did you know admins can now set a skin theme for the wiki? If you look in under 'Skin' there is an 'Admin Options' at the end where you can change the theme to gaming or various other designs. See Quartz Skin Customization for help. Angela (talk) 13:58, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Skins 1.) I don't really care for this "brick" skin. The old MonoBook fit Tabula Rasa's style perfectly. 2.) I have changed my own personal preferences skin choice and it still is using this brick. :I liked the old color scheme and smaller navigation menu on the previous theme better too. I do like the slightly larger font used by the wikia themes, however. I noticed that if you unclick the "See custom wikis (recommended)" box on your preference pages, than you can use whatever theme you like. I have no idea what you might miss out on that's particular to the tabula rasa wiki, however. - Squeg ::This almost makes me want to go post all my stuff at tabularasawiki.org. It's too... big. It doesn't fit the style. Thanks for the tip, tho. That's just for me, however. Everyone else will see this "brick" crap. The top menu pulls the page down. Originally, the Main Page fit on a single screen. Now I have to scroll down to see whats on there. - Khajja : The problem isn't the specific skin, it's the fact that it's a Quartz skin. The Quartz page layout is horrible (in my opinion). I support changing to a non-Quartz default. - Dashiva 22:35, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::AHEM (edit got lost), duly noted. The default skin all users should be the custom Monobook skin now.--Imaginationac (talk) 22:38, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Excellent - Dashiva 22:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Thank you! You saved my day - I've almost posted ugly comment how the new skin is useless, ugly and broken and you've already changed it back. → Zarevak 22:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::: A simple "woot" will suffice as my comment. Khajja